


Love Left Behind

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: Yami goes missing, and Yugi has no one else to turn to but a wealthy 18 year old with the enough connections to get the job done. As easy as finding him was, their struggle begins when things get misplaced on a rooftop.





	Love Left Behind

When Kaiba got the call from _him_ , his first instinct was to stay away. It was not a choice anymore but a need. The more Kaiba was around _him_ , the more his heart yearned for something that could never be. So, no matter how furious his brother or the nerd herd got, Kaiba refused to aid them on their journey for this so called destiny they spoke of. This was what Kaiba had made amends with when he first came into his life, but there is no way of predicting one’s life. As was the case with when Yugi called Kaiba in a panic.

“Slow down, and say it again.”

“I-I don’t know what happened! We were all at the mall, and then, then Yami started acting weird. A-And he said he would meet me at home, but he wasn’t there when I got there, and he’s still not here…”

The young CEO placed his forehead against his hand, arm resting firmly against his office desk. Kaiba sighed,“So, why did you call me?”

Over the phone, Kaiba could hear footsteps in the distance, due to the boy pacing his room, but they abruptly stopped with that question. Yugi’s whine suddenly turned more serious,”Are you going to help me or not?”

“I’m just saying, he may have wanted time alone.”

“So, that’s a no?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes knowing Yugi could not see the action. As he stood, Kaiba glanced out his window; the night sky had overtaken the sun’s bright rays. _Say no, it’s that simple. You can’t get involved._ Those were the thoughts flying through Kaiba’s mind, but what he said to Yugi went against it all,”I’ll find him.”

As he hung up the phone, Kaiba cursed beneath his breath. It was just like him to get mixed up in their mess, _again_. At some point, Kaiba figured his mind would steer his heart away from it all, but that was wishful thinking. Seto reached for his phone, dialing his pre-call setting for the 2 key.

“Roland, send a special unit out to find the whereabouts of Yugi Muto’s doppelganger.”

“Right away, sir. What should I order the team to do when they find him?”

“Send his location to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

******************************************************************************************************************************

Within the hour, Yami was found in the middle of town a few blocks away from Grandpa Muto’s Game Store. The Pharaoh came to collect his thoughts, sitting on the edge of the roof floor of the skyscraper. His mind was flustered with thoughts of the future; his place in scheme of his destiny was such a blur. The midnight air’s breeze bit at the tips of his ears, but it was refreshing. Yami’s hair wavered in the breeze like the long strides of greens formed across grasslands.

Though, Yami’s hair blew much more violent with the arrival of a helicopter. When he heard it nearing, the Pharaoh assumed its destination would reside elsewhere, as various choppers had come and go through the night, but when this one hovered over the rooftop, Yami knew who it was. The Pharaoh kept his sights on the light filled city, still active in the midst of the night. He kept his composure, crossing his legs to steady himself on the edge.

“I did not expect to see you, Kaiba.”

“Neither did I. Since when did your hangouts become so vigilante-esk?”

The Pharaoh simply chuckled. Kaiba was still himself and would always remain the smart ass he was. As Seto drew closer, Yami heard his footsteps grow in the distance, and with it, the helicopter’s leave. Kaiba threw his arm in front of Yami, phone in hand,”Speak to your other half.”

“Is he alright?” Yami’s question held instant concern. As he took the phone from Kaiba’s hand, the Pharaoh saw that a number had already been dialed. So, Yami pressed the phone against his ear, listening to the various beeps tick away.

“Sure, if three seconds from a heart attack is alright. Next time, leave him the decency of knowing what you’re doing.” Kaiba said harshly, but his words rang true.

Yami chose not to respond, simply awaiting Yugi’s answer which was much more sudden than the Pharaoh expected. Yugi spoke in a rushed fashion, almost combining words,”Kaiba, did you find him?”

“Yes, Yugi, he did. I am sorry-“

“YAMI, ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Even amongst Yugi’s panic, Yami could not help but smile a bit at the situation. It was refreshing to know he had people so close to his life, even being from a different time. The Pharaoh nodded to himself as he spoke,”Yes, I am fine.”

Their conversation continued for a bit, just the basic banter between two halves of the same person, all while Kaiba waited silently beside Yami. The young CEO made a point of keeping his arm’s distance away from Yami while leaning against the brick wall serving as a railing of the roof.

“Aibou, I should go.”

“Okay, bye!”

Yugi’s words were the last of their conversation as Yami handed the phone to Kaiba who promptly hung it up for the Pharaoh, tossing it in his pant’s pocket. With his job done, Kaiba began to walk toward the roof’s only entrance.

“Kaiba, why did you come looking for me? I know Yugi asked you to, but you had no obligation to assist him.” Yami spoke while stepping off the ledge and onto the solid rooftop. He wanted to face Kaiba while the man responded. The Pharaoh’s curiosity was at its peak as he had theories of his own as to why Kaiba took on this meaningless task.

Kaiba slowed to a halt as the Pharaoh went on. Of course, Kaiba’s first instinct was to low ball his answer,”I had some free time on my hands when your other half called.”

“Ah.” Yami spoke with a sigh, as the answer was not one he had hoped for. He stood still, taking the chance to stare up at the dark sky. It was not clear, clouds causing the night to hold such gloom. The Pharaoh placed his chilled hands in the pockets of his jacket; the night’s brisk air finally pushed Yami to his limit.

Turning to witness this, Kaiba stayed, unwavering to his response. He glanced up as Yami did, catching a droplet on his cheek. With Yami so far from home, it would have been indecent to leave him stranded. Kaiba wiped his cheek dry, continuing his trek toward the door while calling back to Yami,”It’ll rain any second. So, hurry up, or I’m leaving without you.”

At first, Yami did not move. The Pharaoh stood, comprehending Kaiba’s words, but once a drop fell against his forehead, Yami jogged to catch up to Kaiba who was first attempting to open the exit door. Kaiba pushed the fire escape door, but it did not open. He stared at the door for some time without speaking. As Yami approached, his jog turned into a light walk. The Pharaoh glanced at Kaiba, then the door his hand currently held. Yami questioned,”Is there a problem?”

“Was there something propping the door when you came here?” Kaiba rebuttaled.

The Pharaoh thought for a moment before reply with a nod,”Yes, it was hindering the door from closing, so I removed it.”

Kaiba let out a very extended whiff of air. The matter was not worth commenting on. Instead, Kaiba chose to assess the situation. There was no way either of them could kick the door in, as it was likely locked with a deadbolt, which meant they needed to secure another means of entering the building.

“Am I right when I say that the small brick I found laying on the ground beside the door was meant to hold it open, so no one would get locked out?” The Pharaoh spoke even though words were not necessary. He had figured it out on his own.

Of course, Kaiba was not about to miss this opportunity,”Oh no, the brick was just there for decoration.”

The Pharaoh stared at Kaiba with half shut eyelids,”Is that what this time calls _sarcasm_?”

“Yes, Pharaoh. It was.”

Yami simply brushed that matter aside as another raindrop grazed his face. He stared up at Kaiba who took a step away from the door. With Kaiba around, there was little reason to worry; he would figure something out. As a matter of fact, Kaiba had already found their escape, but it was a bit taxing.

“What are your thoughts on breaking and entering?”

“I am listening,”Yami spoke in a playful tone. He cocked his head toward Kaiba with a smirk, only to be met with one much like his. Kaiba kneeled in the direction of Yami, immediately regretting his forward motion, but they were out of options. To boot, raindrops had finally begun to pour from the skies at a fairly increased rate.

“Speak of this to anyone, and I know where you live.”

“Is that a threat from someone who needs my help right now?”

The Pharaoh chuckled as he climbed a top the taller man. Of course, balance was key, but it was a bit hard to do with an unbalanced surface like Seto’s shoulders. Yami kept his hands against the wall, Kaiba gripping his ankles before lifting them. The process was slow and unsteady, but neither toppled.

As Yami peered above the door, where a convenient window attached as a sunroof to the small room beyond the door was, he noticed the glass was thin, but no handles to this window were visible. The Pharaoh took a step onto the sill, resting his knee there as he steadied himself.

“I think I can break through it.”

“Wrap your jacket around your fist first.”

“I know what I am doing.”

“Oh, do you?”

The Pharaoh shot a glare down at Kaiba who was currently grinning. Yami huffed as he took off his jacket,”You knew what I meant.”

“Of course I did, Pharaoh of Thieves.”

No response as expected. Kaiba watched the Pharaoh rap his jacket firmly around his hand and wrist, noticing Yami’s arms in the process. His skin was clear, he had seen it before, but Yami’s arms were not merely skinny. Their tone became visible as his arm was flexed and contorted. Just another reason to push himself away, that is what Kaiba told himself even though his heart spoke highly out of tune compared to his mind.

The Pharaoh felt heavier droplets beat on him with every passing second, causing him to rush. With his hand and arm wrapped, Yami held onto the rim of the window. He struck it in one fatal blow, causing glass to shatter all around the floor below. Dropping down was as simple for Yami as opening the door from the inside, allowing Kaiba entry. Of course, Kaiba immediately stepped onto the glass filled floor, closing the door tightly behind him.

With a sudden revelation, Yami yelled,”Kaiba, why did we go through the window when you could have just called your helicopter back?”

“...and be seen stuck on a roof with you? I have a reputation, Pharaoh.” Kaiba trudged through the glass with little regard for it, beginning his trek down the stairs.

Though, Yami was not so quick to follow. He took a second to stare at the rain falling in through the broken window. He glanced at Kaiba who was already four steps down before speaking up,”Yami is fine.”

“What?”

“Call me Yami. It is my name after all.”

“Sure, whatever,”Kaiba stepped onto the small platform that marked the staircase’s first turn, glancing up at the Pharaoh,”Are you coming, _Yami_?”

The Pharaoh smiled with a nod, placing his jacket back on. Turning, Yami disregarded the new found pool of water beneath him, sliding with his step toward the stairs, and he fell before he knew what was happening. Though, Kaiba saw his fall just in time, skipping a few stairs to catch Yami in his arms. The Pharaoh’s knees slapped violently against the staircase, but Kaiba caught the rest of him. Kaiba held Yami in his arms, expressing a bit of concern as he spoke,“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes,” Yami replied quickly but in shock as he was still registering the fall. It did not take long for the sensation of pain to erupt from his knees. Regardless, Yami attempted to extend his right knee in order to stand, wincing as the pain shot through his leg.

Asking was out of the question, as Kaiba knew what his response would be. Something along the lines of _Yes, I am fine_ while he listened to Yami grunt and moan down the entire stairwell. So, Kaiba went straight to lifting Yami, one hand firmly against his back while the other cradled the Pharaoh’s knees.

“I can walk, Kai-“

“Tell that to your knees.”

The Pharaoh folded his arms in a huff, staring at the puzzle resting on his chest. It was awkward, having Kaiba so close, as well as the fact that he was being carried like a woman newly wedded. Yami would have walked if given the chance, regardless of how his legs felt. Though, Seto was just as uncomfortable with this. Taking one step after the next, Kaiba paced himself enough to watch his footing but not drag this moment out.

“Thanks,”Yami murmured, cheeks turned a very light shade of pink as the word passed though his lips.

Kaiba jested as he turned another corner,“What was that, Yami? I think I misheard you.”

Through dark eyes, Yami glared up at Kaiba. The Pharaoh grew tired of that same, shitty grin plastered on his face at times like these. At least Seto’s body radiated heat like a personal hotspot because Yami had yet to realize how chilled the weather had made his skin. Being in the predicament they were now, Yami rested his head against Kaiba’s damp shirt, which still felt warmer than he did at the moment.

_Great_ went through Kaiba’s mind when he felt the Pharaoh’s head fall against his chest. They were too close, and his heart needed to stop filling his mind with nonsense fantasies. Of course, there was nothing wrong with enjoying this chance, probably his only chance to ever hold Yami in his arms.

As their time ran out, Kaiba reaching closer toward the end of the stairwell, Yami blatantly stated the thought that had floated into his head,”If I did not have to return to Egypt one day, it would have been nice to get closer to you.”

The comment subconsciously caused a hesitation in Kaiba’s movement, almost making him miss a step. Where did that comment come from so suddenly, and what did it mean? More importantly, how would he respond? Unless Kaiba wanted to condemn his feelings, the only option was to play dumb, like answering a question with a question.

“Would you care to explain?”

Yami stared at his puzzle while contemplating how to formulate a response. For someone leaving this world, most likely in a matter of months, the Pharaoh determined that holding his tongue was unnecessary. There was no reason for him to hide his feelings because he simply did not have the time to. Yami let a small smile form on his face before speaking,”You seem like a great catch, Kaiba.”

Maybe the question route was not as safe as Kaiba had thought. The Pharaoh was rather blatant, though. More so than Kaiba had ever realized. As the duo reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaiba stood in front of a door halting their path. He could have opened it, but what was the rush? Kaiba spoke through words which hindered his broken heart,“ _If_ you did not have to return to Egypt.”

At first, Yami assumed Kaiba’s sudden stop was because of the wooden door before them. That was until he glanced up at Kaiba to witness something he could not predict. Maybe it was from the rain or from his own eyes deceiving him, but Seto’s eyes seemed as though a thin lining was encasing his pupils, causing them to turn shiny. Though, the timing seemed all to much like an unpredictable coincidence as Yami asked,“Kaiba, are my feelings mutual?”

“What would it matter if they were?”

“Because us being together would not end kindly for you,”Yami paused as if his mind needed a second to communicate his thoughts,”and I am sorry for that.”

Kaiba huffed, shifting Yami to one arm in order to open the door,”As if I needed a reminder.”

The exit lead straight outside, but the rain had come to pass since their rooftop escapades. Their trek to the front of the building was silent aside from Kaiba’s footsteps. With each step passed another patter of wet boots. Their journey lead them to a sterling silver motorcycle with blue lining.

Kaiba set Yami on the bike as carefully as he could, but the movements were painful still. The Pharaoh bit his lip to mask it. Kaiba sat in front of him, turning the motorcycle on by pressing a small button on its interface. Lucky for both, their leather pants made their wet seats tolerable.

“Hold on,” Kaiba said as he lifted the kickstand, keeping his left foot on the ground to steady them. Yami did as commanded, leaning against Kaiba and hugging his stomach. For the first time, the Pharaoh got the chance to feel just how small Seto really was. Kaiba’s signature white jacket caused a facade that made him look twice his size, but holding him now, this close, Yami could see they only really differed in height.

Immediately after contact, Kaiba sped off in the motorcycle. As it was nearly two in the morning, the streets were fairly empty. There were a few bystanders, but most people had made their way into some establishment for the night.

The Pharaoh watched streets pass, but his mind was too busy fixating on Kaiba’s words to see which ones passed. They bothered him, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Yami either hurt Kaiba to be happy or let him move on. Though, the decision was not his to make alone.

“Kaiba, stop!”

The motorcycle slowed to a crawl as it veered off the road. Kaiba tilted the motorcycle and placed his foot against the ground to steady them. He turned enough to see Yami over his shoulder, asking,”Why?”

“We need to talk,” the Pharaoh stated.

“Can’t this wait until-“

“No,” Yami kept his resolve.

Kaiba sighed, dropping the motorcycle’s kickstand,”Well, I’m listening.”

“I leave the decision up to you, and I do not need an answer today. But, if you wish to pursue a more serious...standing between us, I am more than willing to give it a try while I am here,” the Pharaoh spoke collected, matching Kaiba’s gaze.

Though, there was no simple answer, yet Kaiba responded immediately,”If you could stay, things would be different.”

“As you wish,” Yami stated, resting his head on Kaiba’s back. That would mark the last time Yami offered such a deal, but Kaiba’s mind raced. He was unhappy with his choice, the choice he had made up so long ago. It never did sit well with him, and it never would.

As such, Kaiba did not raise the kickstand. He merely stared at the street light ahead of them, watching the light fade from yellow to green. Seto’s heart raced with a yearning for something that simply could not be. Though, for once, Kaiba set aside his troubles, his contemplation, and most importantly, his reputation. Gripping the handles of the cycle, Kaiba spoke his final resolve,”What if I find a way to meet with you?”

Of course, the Pharaoh was lost with this statement, quickly replying with a rebuttal,”To meet me where?”

“In Egypt. I’ll find a way for us to pass through time.”

While that would be a solution to their problem, it was one easier said than done. Still, Kaiba had done wonders with technology, and he was still making advancements today. If it was possible, Kaiba would concoct the invention.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Yami asked one last time just to make sure. Kaiba chose not to answer verbally but with action. Their positions were awkward, but Kaiba turned all the same. He turned until Yami was reachable, leaning down to steal a kiss from the Pharaoh. As Yami released his grip around Kaiba, his eyes widened. It lasted for only a few seconds, but his message was clearly received.

As he turned back to his bike, Kaiba put it in an upright position, again steadying the motorcycle with his foot. He waited for Yami to move, and while it took him a second to comprehend what happened, Yami did wrap his arms around Kaiba again. This time, his grip was more relaxed around the CEO’s stomach.

“One last thing,”Kaiba said as he placed the kickstand back up,”call me Seto.”

“Sure, whatever,” Yami mocked.

The two sped off into the night, traveling far past the Muto Game Store and into the heart of town. Their destination was no longer one that involved separation but a much smaller room for two.


End file.
